The present invention relates to the field of sanitary devices and more particularly those that removably attach to a toilet and prevent unwanted spray from urine outside the toilet bowl and onto floors and walls.
In reviewing the prior art, there are a number of toilet shields which are directed toward the hygienic purpose of preventing urine from being deposited or sprayed in places other than the toilet bowl. Unfortunately, all of these designs are permanently installed with fastener holes in the toilet seat.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,900 issued to Tae ChoKang, discloses a particular splash guard toilet shield that is tapered from back to front and which attaches to a toilet seat by means of a fastener in a permanent fashion. However, the lack of height in the walls of the device and the need to use permanent fastening elements make it somewhat difficult to use on a regular basis.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,851 issued to R. S. Perry discloses the use of a two part system in which a shield portion fits radially about the inner rim of a toilet seat and which is permanently secured with fastening elements, and a removable cuff is secured to the toilet bowl by means of friction and pressure with the cuff. However, the cuff appears to rise up only a few inches from the seat, and then it flares outwardly, which may be insufficient to prevent urine overspray from young children.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,135 issued to C. Jones, et al. is disclosed the use of a permanently attached base plate having a flange which carries an accordion shaped shield which is automatically raised each time the toilet seat is raised much like a baby buggy""s canopy.
Thus, nowhere in the prior is seen a simple, effective, easy to use and manufacture toilet seat shield which can be easily placed upon a raised toilet seat when desired, and then removed in a single motion when the device is no longer in use.
The present invention consists of a urine overspray shield which is approximately one quarter inches in thickness, and extends upwardly from the inner rim of a toilet bowl to a height of approximately 10xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 from the lower portion of the inner rim. The walls of the device are therefore semi-elliptical in construction. The upper portion of the shield may be domed. The back or rear exterior portion of the toilet shield is provided with a handle as well as attachment means for attaching the urine shield to the lower portion of a raised toilet set. The attachment means may consist of a biased clip, or a curved flange or even strips of Velcro or any other easily used removable attachment means. Any attachment device may be used as long as it is simple in design and construction such that a young child may readily use it.
The device itself may be easily and economically constructed from a single sheet of molded thermoplastic or other polymer which is light weight and easy to clean. The shield may act both as a channeling device to direct the flow of urine into a toilet bowl, and it can act as an overspray guard. It will also encourage good habits in young boys by ensuring that the toilet seat is in the upright position prior to urinating into the toilet because the toilet seat must be in its upright position in order to use the device.
Of course, it is anticipated that the device is sufficiently simple to use such that even a very young child can easily place the device onto a toilet seat and then remove it when he is done or decides to lower the seat. The device should be made from material that is sufficiently lightweight that it is easily lifted and manipulated by a young child. As another adaptation of the present device, cartoon or licensed characters and even a bulls-eye can be placed as stickers on the interior of the device to make an amusing game out of proper toilet use.
Thus, it is one primary object of the present invention to provide a simple lightweight toilet shield that is easily and readily placed within the rim portion of a toilet bowl when a toilet seat is in its raised position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a urine overspray shield which extends from the rim of a toilet bowl upwardly to a height of approximately 10xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 inches to make it extremely difficult for a person to overspray the shield with urine falling on the floor or walls.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a urine over-spray shield which is essentially semi-elliptical in configuration with a pleasing domed top.
And, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a urine overspray shield which is made of a lightweight thermoplastic or other polymeric substance which is essentially one piece in construction, making it easy to clean.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a urine overspray shield with attachment means which is very simple and economical in construction and which can consist of a simple biased clip, a curved flange, or even Velcro strips, which even a young child may find easy to use.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a urine overspray shield which can only be used on a raised toilet seat, so as to teach a young child proper toileting habits of always raising the toilet seat prior to urinating.
And, it is still an additional object of the present invention to provide an interior with amusing images, such as cartoon or licensed characters or even a bulls-eye to make proper toileting an amusing game.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention can be readily derived from the following detailed description of the drawings taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings present herein and should be considered as within the overall scope of the invention.